Kisago Senju
Kisago Senju (細螺千手, Senju Kisago) is a kunoichi that hails from Konohagakure, born from the legendary Senju Clan. After leaving Konoha to go and find her true purpose, she found Youkogakure abandoned and without a leader. The village was chaotic, running rampant with the disease known as "Swimmer's Disease", or as the villagers called it, Mizugi-Shippei (水着疾病). Kisago, specializing in Medical Ninjutsu at the time, used her skills and helped to create a cure. Within weeks, the village began to get better and for her hard work, she was rewarded the title of Nikkokage. Background Kisago was born and raised in Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. She was a normal, happy young girl who wanted nothing more than to be like her mother. Her mother, widowed and tired, worked full time as a Medic-nin, working under the Hokage. After years of hard labor and being a single parent, she finally ended her life by stabbing herself with her father's blade. For the first time in her life, Kisago was alone and abandoned. After her mother's death, she was forced to go to Konoha Orphanage, where she was often ignored by couples and singles that looked for children. She got lucky when a beautiful woman by the name of Emi Arisama decided to adopt her, she was then brought to her home where she met Emi's husband, Rama Bokuyou. Not too long afterwards, Kisago was placed in the Konoha Academy, where she became well-liked and started to become happy again. Years Later Grown up now, Kisago felt as if she was on a path going nowhere, she wanted to become someone important. She began working as a Medic-nin but she still didn't feel as if she was accomplishing anything. She explained to her parents that she wanted to go out into the ninja world, and dreamed of becoming someone important. Her parents told her that they supported her all the way, no matter what she decided to do, and so she set out and quickly came across the nameless village, which she then named Youkogakure. Appearance Kisago is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Personality Kisago is a very good person at heart, wanting nothing more than to help people she cares about. However, she does have a much more sadistic side. Kisago doesn't enjoy killing, but she has no remorse for killers, thieves, rapists, etc. And while killing these type of people, she often finds herself smiling or even laughing. She has a hard time coping with what she's done if she killed someone or let someone die in her possession. She still loves innocent children and people, and will protect them with her life Abilities Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon Quotes Coming Soon